The present invention relates to a tire assembling/disassembling machine for industrial vehicle wheels, e.g. truck wheels.
As known, there is a growing demand for maintenance service to be provided for industrial vehicle wheels, namely road transport trucks, along transport routes, i.e. major freight forwarding roads, or at relay or refreshment areas or elsewhere, rather than at a tire-centre. In order to make service swifter, some tire dealers use mobile servicing units, usually comprising a van equipped for this purpose, i.e. provided with a tire assembling/disassembling machine, as well as with at least one power generator, one or more vehicle lifting device/s, one compressor for compressed air supply, one workbench and minimum stock of spare wheels which are rather cumbersome.
However, since conventional tire assembling/disassembling or release machines are designed to be used at fixed stations, besides being exceedingly cumbersome to be fitted on fast vans, they require a great power to be operated, power that can hardly be available on a fast van, but at prohibitive costs.